


i could be an accident (but i'm still trying).

by katarama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott argues that he never could’ve foreseen dating both Stiles and Derek.  It wasn’t ever something he envisioned, although Stiles admits to him later that the five-year plan changed more than he let on once they met Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could be an accident (but i'm still trying).

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification purposes, the implied underage sex is between Scott and Stiles, not between either of them and Derek.
> 
> Some of you may have seen this before on tumblr - I am going through the process of creating a collection of some of my tumblr ficlets here on AO3, since they've just been sitting around.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Scott argues that he never could’ve foreseen dating both Stiles and Derek.  It wasn’t ever something he envisioned, although Stiles admits to him later that the five-year plan changed more than he let on once they met Derek.

Stiles he should have predicted.  He and Stiles were always caught up in each other, too close to be just friends.  They’d spent exhausted nights in each other’s rooms, curled around each other in sleeping bags they’d insisted on zipping together.  They spent a lot of time twisting around words, trying to explain what they were.  They’d settled on brothers, Stiles cracking a joke about Scott’s mom and Stiles’ dad probably making that a reality someday.

Scott never admitted the way the word felt sour, made his stomach twist when he said it out loud.  It was everything.

Just not the kind of everything he wanted.

 

* * *

 

Scott is eternally grateful for the first time after Stiles gets his license when he breaks into his father’s liquor cabinet and shows up at Scott’s house late at night, mouth practically a straight line as he hands over a bottle of whiskey filled up a third of the way.  They polish it off, Stiles drinking most of it, and Scott doesn’t ask any questions.

Stiles always talks when he’s ready.

“She’ll never like me,” Stiles says, forlorn, and Scott is relieved.  He was worried that Stiles’ dad was hurt, that they were losing the house (they’d gotten close, before, both of them).  He doesn’t want to downplay Stiles’ feelings, but it’s the most reassuring thing Scott has heard in a while.

“She’s missing out,” Scott says quietly, because he doesn’t know what else to say.  His tongue feels heavy with unspoken words (and also probably the whiskey), but he knows how important the belief in _someday_ is to Stiles.   _Someday_ Lydia Martin would notice him,  _someday_ Lydia Martin would fall in love, _someday_ they would be perfect together and have brilliant, obnoxious children together.

“Maybe she isn’t,” Stiles says, and Scott visibly winces.  

Stiles notices.  His face turns thoughtful all at once, his head tilting exaggeratedly to the side and his forehead wrinkling.  Scott’s stomach drops.  He knows that look too well; it is a Stilinski family expression, one that means trouble was coming.

“I mean, I’m attractive, right?  You’d kiss me.”

“Yeah,” Scott says.  He wonders if he can puke and blame it on the alcohol.  Maybe that will get him out of this conversation.  Stiles is going to call him out, and that’ll be it, the end.  He’ll lose his best friend.

“Maybe we should, then,” Stiles says, and if it weren’t for the heavy way his eyes are fixed on Scott, Scott would’ve heard his flippant tone and laughed it off.  But Stiles looks at Scott like he  _wants_ , and Scott is weak, he can’t say no.

Scott tastes whiskey on his tongue every time he looks at Stiles’ mouth for days.

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t talk about it.  Things escalate, light, tentative kisses giving way to hands shoved clumsily under shirts to the first time Stiles comes in his boxers under Scott.  Most of the time, they aren’t even drinking for it, which confuses Scott even more.

Scott is too afraid to bring the subject up afterwards, grateful for every little gasp and moan and brush of lips that Stiles gives him.  He doesn’t want it to end.

At least Stiles stops calling them brothers.

 

* * *

 

But then, Derek shows up, and everything shifts.

Scott thinks it’s weird, at first, the way Stiles resolutely refuses to acknowledge that maybe they should go to Derek for help, that maybe Derek would have something valuable to contribute.  He knows Stiles is stubborn once he forms a first impression of someone, and their first impression of Derek is less than stellar.

The more they’re around Derek, though, the more Scott realizes that maybe he’s wrong, and that he doesn’t recognize what’s going on because the last time it happened, Stiles was young and naive and subtle as a brick.

Scott never believed in the concept of pulling pigtails being a real thing, but he wonders if Derek and Stiles do.  They constantly snark at each other, but Stiles can’t seem to stop talking about Derek.  Derek starts showing up in conversation more than Lydia Martin, and Scott can hear the way his heartbeat races.  It could be anger - Scott knows all that Stiles feels for Jackson is frustration and jealousy, and Jackson comes up in conversation a lot.  He and Stiles snap at each other a lot, and from a quick glance, what Stiles was doing with Derek could be just like that.

But then Stiles holds Derek up for two hours in a pool, and Derek looks at Stiles like everything’s changed.

Scott knows, and he tries to keep the disappointment from affecting him.  He’ll always be important to Stiles, Stiles’ first everything and his best friend.  That is every bit as important, if not more important, than what Stiles wants with Lydia, what Stiles may want with Derek.

When Stiles admits on one of their nights out at the preserve that he thinks he likes Derek, Scott isn’t surprised, but he can’t deny that he wishes it were him.

 

* * *

 

But then, everything flips on him again.

He hurts Derek.  The look on Derek’s face when realizes what happened, why he was forced to bite Gerard, is still painfully clear in Scott’s memory.  It’s what he felt he had to do, in that moment, but seeing Derek’s expression still makes him question everything.

Scott works for months with Derek afterwards, trying to rebuild everything from the ground up.  He still isn’t going to sign up to be part of Derek’s pack, but he wants to work with Derek.  He wants to make it so that he never, ever makes Derek look like everything he trusted just collapsed around him, ever again.

They spend huge amounts of time together, and Scott doesn’t realize how much things are changing until he finds himself being the one to bring Derek up in conversation more than Stiles does, getting excited about a conversation they had about a better way to train betas or some cool new thing Scott learned about the history of werewolves.

Stiles smells awful and bitter, and at first Scott thinks he’s putting off doing the laundry again, but it doesn’t go away.  It is always there, every time Scott brings up Derek.

Scott thinks that maybe it is some werewolf thing, so he asks Derek about it later.

“Jealousy,” Derek tells him.  “He reeks of it when you and me are together.  You can tell your boyfriend to calm down.  I’m not going to do anything unless you want it.”

Scott is so stunned he can’t formulate a proper response, at first.  Derek tries to move the conversation along, but Scott can’t just let that go.

"He’s not my boyfriend,” rushes out of his mouth before he can stop it.  Stiles would be proud.  Or not, apparently, because Stiles is jealous?  “We just have sex.  And he’s gotta be jealous I’m spending time with you, you’re the one he likes, he’s said so.”

Derek looks amused.

Later on, Scott realizes that maybe that wasn’t his secret to share, but when Derek tells him to have Stiles over the next time they’re set to meet, Scott hopes that means he did something right.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is stunned but ecstatic about Derek’s invitation.  He doesn’t even try to hold back his enthusiasm, not that he would succeed if he was trying.  Stiles is a body full of feelings trapped under too-thin skin.

It’s something Scott has always loved about him.

Derek somehow seems surprised when Stiles actually shows up with Scott, but he lets them both in.  There’s food spread out on the table.  Like, actual food, stuff that Scott knows must have been prepared in advance.  The apartment looks like it’s been cleaned.  Derek actually looks a little bit nervous as Stiles makes a beeline for the perfectly cut, triangular little sandwiches.

“Did you do this yourself?” Scott asks.  He’s not Stiles, he doesn’t constantly crack jokes about the lack of amenities in Derek’s old home, and he’s been in Derek’s kitchen enough times to know that there is stuff in the fridge and a functioning stove and oven.  He’s never actually seen Derek cook, though.

Derek’s cheeks pink up enough that even Stiles notices.  Scott starts to wonder if he accidentally misinterpreted what Derek said, if Derek meant that  _just_  Stiles should come over, and Scott accidentally waltzed his way into an attempt to woo Stiles with food.

“It’s no problem.  I wanted to.”

“In other words, yes,” Stiles says, glancing at Derek.  Derek freezes up, but Stiles shoots him a smile so warm that the tension practically melts away.  “Thank you,” Stiles says, and he promptly shoves a sandwich into his mouth whole.

 

* * *

 

It’s Stiles, unsurprisingly, that drags them unwittingly into a serious conversation.

Although none of them could remember later how they got onto the topic of Derek’s stubble, Stiles is blurting out how hot it looks and has turned two shades pinker before anyone else has a chance to respond.

The apartment is silent for a whole minute.

“I think maybe we should talk,” Derek says slowly.

That’s never a sentence Scott likes, but he doesn’t disagree.

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half and way too many halting confessions later, they decide that the three of them are going to try this.  None of them know what they’re doing; at least, Scott  _definitely_ doesn’t, and he can see from Stiles’ face that he’s still hung up on the idea of one incredibly hot person having feelings for him, let alone his best friend hiding them for years.

They’re going to need to talk a lot of things out.  Stiles spearheaded the conversation about sex, and they’re still not sure where Derek’s going to come down on it.

“He’s got morals,” Stiles grumbles when Derek says he would honestly prefer to wait a while until he can have sex with them without being legally charged with anything.  Derek says it’s part bad experiences, but also that he’s still in hot water more often than not in Beacon Hills, and he doesn’t want to give anyone room to turn it into something ugly.

Stiles tries to push, but Scott gives Stiles a look, reminding him to respect Derek’s wishes, and says that not having sex with Derek doesn’t mean they can’t keep going, if Derek doesn’t mind.  Derek doesn’t, so Stiles is placated.

There’s only one thing that he never lets go.

"I can’t believe I was asked on my first date without even realizing,” he grumbles to Scott most the way home.  

“We’ll do it over,” Scott promises.  “We’ll do it right this time.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
